


Tums (and the Dads who have them)

by WarpedChyld



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Dad Tum, M/M, There is Dad Tum, Well there is Dad Tum, also sex, did I mention Dad Tum?, no?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedChyld/pseuds/WarpedChyld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Granpappy Winchester on tumblr prompted</p>
<p>Please describe in great detail the first time Hugh saw Mads' bare tummy and fell in love with said tummy. Pretty please? *puppy dog eyes intensify* </p>
<p>Who am I to deny my Co-Captain anything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tums (and the Dads who have them)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyBaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/gifts).



> I have SO MUCH STUFF I have not posted. So I am slowly posting them up here as I clean them up. Most are Hannigram but I have a fair bit of Madancy too.
> 
> If you spot any mistakes, let me know. :D Otherwise enjoy some fluffy, smutty Madancy.

 

The first time Hugh saw Mads tummy was, as most firsts between them, back in the King Arthur days. Before filming, Hugh had looked up his co stars and watched some of their movies. Mads had plenty of shirtless (and pantsless!) roles and while Hugh admired the whipcord lean body in the abstract way you admire a work of art, there was no “love”, just admiration and respect for a fellow actor. Ok maybe a bit of intimidation because holy cow the man was talented.  

A few pints of shared beer dispelled the intimidation but not the admiration. A few hours of his knees by his ears and a fat Danish cock pounding him to several screaming orgasms turned the abstract admiration of Mads’ body into near hero worship, but the specific love was not there. Well, he loved that cock and those fingers and those lips for what they did to him, and continued to do to him over the years of their friendship. 

It wasn’t until Hannibal that Hugh realized how much he loved other parts of Mads’ anatomy.  Again, it was with his legs spread and his hands pinned as he was pounded into the mattress that this realization came. Unable to touch himself, he could only beg and whimper as Mads, the sadist, kept him on edge, whispering what a good boy he was and how he was going to come from daddy’s cock alone. Hugh arched up as Mads pressed closer,  angling himself just right to strike the bundle of nerves that made Hugh see stars. The shift also caused Mads’ stomach to rub against Hugh’s aching and neglected cock. It was the extra bit of stimulation he needed and slick warmth spread between them, his screams swallowed by Mads’ hungry lips as a matching warmth filled Hugh.

Panting and breathless they lay side by side, enjoying the afterglow for several minutes before Hugh curled up to Mads, nuzzling his chest (and his chest hair, Hugh really loved that thick carpet of hair. So nice for petting and rubbing) and running a hand through the cooling but still slightly warm mess on Mads’ stomach.

“I love your dad tum.” Hugh said, absently.

“My...what?” Mads asked with a bit of a laugh.

"Your dad tum  " Hugh enunciated as he grinned. "Bryan showed me something the other day. Apparently a dad tum is when a hot older dad has a small bit of a tum but it just makes him hotter."

He moved lower as he spoke, tongue darting out to lick the mess he had left. Hugh felt the muscles in Mads' abdomen tense with each swipe. as well as with his soft huff of laughter. Watching the soft flesh jiggle made Hugh laugh and he nipped the small pouch right under Mads' bellybutton. 

That caused Mads to flinch again and give a low hum of approval.  Hugh looked up, locking eyes as he continued cleaning Mads off. Once he got everything, he dipped his tongue into Mads' belly button and wiggled it, causing Mads to yelp and shoot him a look. Hugh affected his most innocent smile and nuzzled Mads when the older man just shook his head and gave Hugh an affectionate smile. 

Hugh rested his cheek on Mads’ stomach, rubbing it with his beard and stroking lightly. When Mads made no move to stop him he placed open mouthed kisses on the soft, tanned flesh, marveling at the dichotomy of soft, yet firm.  With a low hum he moved his lips from one end to the other, careful to not startle or tickle Mads again. Gentle kisses turned to little nips and sucks, his hands kneading and pinching the pliant flesh as he paid his worship to Mads’ stomach.

He didn’t realize how into it he had gotten until a shift brought his renewed, but still hypersensitive, erection in contact with Mads thigh he was straddling. With a hiss he pulled back, flushed and panting, only to realize Mads was more than a little flushed himself and staring at Hugh with a bit of awe.

“Du virkelig kan lide det.” Mads rasped out, not even realizing he had spoken in Danish.

“Yeah...” Hugh all but purred,. “I really DO like it.”

Mads groaned and pulled Hugh up, nipping at his lips before plunging his tongue in deep, seeming to try to devour him. Eager to be devoured, Hugh gave a low hum as he gladly parted his lips and buried his fingers in Mads’ hair, pressing even closer.  It became his turn to flinch as Mads grabbed his hips and pressed him close, Hugh’s cock rubbing against Mads’ stomach.

“Mads...” Hugh gasped, breaking the kiss. “Too...sensiti--fuuuuck...” 

It hurt but Mads tummy was warm and it felt so good. The large hands on his hips moved down to the plush mounds of his ass, kneading his cheeks before spreading them. 

“Ah...fuck Mads!” Hugh gasped out as fingers grazed his sensitive rim before plunging into the still slick depths.    

Rutting shamelessly, Hugh let his head drop forward as his hands grabbed at Mad’s soft belly. Moans and whimpers, soft, weak little pleas slid past kiss swollen lips. Aided by Mads, Hugh thrust helplessly, his slender frame shaking as pleasure started building, too much, too fast. Sharp teeth at his neck and clever fingers working deep in him and Hugh was gone, voicing a soft whine that was a mix of pleasure and pain as he spilled for the second time in less than 15 minutes.

A few more thrusts of Mads’ fingers and Hugh collapsed on him, trembling and giving soft little mewls with each movement. He drew in a sharp breath as Mads removed his fingers, then relaxed as arms went around him and held him close. Hugh felt soft kisses pressed to his curls and he basked in the affection for several minutes before blinking, kitten-like, at Mads.

“You made a mess again, kære dreng.”

“Mmm...I did. I am so sorry.” Hugh sounded anything but as he rubbed his seed into Mads’ skin.

He felt more than heard the laugh rumble through Mads before he spoke. “Well...you better get to cleaning it.”

“Hmmm...I should.” 

Ever obedient, Hugh slid down to begin the task of cleaning Mads’ tum.


End file.
